The Shirt Stays Off
by blaacklungs
Summary: This was written a while back a a ressponse to the Heatwave challenge at LJ. My first attempt at writing anything romantic. Hope you like. [RayNeela]e


Rating: FRT

Disclaimer: Without Prejudice. The names of all characters contained here in are the property of Michael Crichton, Amblin Entertainment, Constant C, Warner Brothers and anyone else involved in the making of ER. No Infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are used here without permission

Spoilers: None

Author's Note: My first attempt at writing anything romantic. And I stole the "lethal smile" from our discussions at the forum. (shameless I know) But I could'nt help it. I apologise for the title, I can't for the life of me come up with something better so I just picked a line from the fic.Thanks Ash for betaing the fic.

* * *

Neela did'nt think things could get any worse than they had in the past week. But no, talk about being kicked when you were already down. Things between her and Ray had hit rockbottom. Just when she thought they were getting along and were comfortable around each other, she had started feeling things, and she did'nt like that one bit. She could'nt even talk to him. Instead, she found herself staring at him. She had also caught him staring at her but ofcourse she could have be projecting , she got flustered - she had this weird feeling in her stomach every time he got near her. 

She'd been avoiding him, if that was'nt enough things at work were'nt great either and today this stupid heatwave, she just wanted to scream. It was so bloody hot , the temperature and humidity were so high, she just wanted to get out of the clothes she was wearing

_Oh how Ray would love that. What am I thinking ? I need help. ._

Her foul mood had not gone unnoticed , she'd snapped at everybody. Morris was taking bets of who would be facing her wrath, today. She was doing some paper work at the desk when Pratt pulled her aside .

"Neela , its happening again... ."

Neela was lost. "Excuse me?"

Pratt lowered his voice . "Remember the conversation we had last time you were biting people's head off, and I said... ".

Neela could'nt believe she was hearing this. " That I needed to get laid ."

"Exactly. I think its time," Pratt replied.

Neela wanted to just hit him over the head with the clipboard in her hand. This was unbelievable. She glared at him, then turned around and left. She was mad as hell, and she wanted to really hit someone , she had no idea where she was going , she just didnt want to be around people for their sake when she finally hit something. Or wait... someone.

She knew this someone, she had bumped into him enough times this week, to know it was him. His scent _He smells so incredibly good ...ugh, stop it_. She was pulled out for her thoughts, when she heard him.

" Neela, you have to stop bumping into me just so you can be near me."

Neela looked up, shocked. "What?"

"Hey, hey I am just kidding, " Ray interrupted. She was in a foul mood; he needed to get out of her way.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry anyway?"

Neela did not answer , just walked past him. she could'nt do this, here she was feeling all these feelings and he looked so calm like everything was oh so cool. She wanted to get out of all the clothes she was wearing, take a nice, long, cold shower and have a peaceful time away from everybody. She decided she was going to leave early.

She approached Susan who to Neela's dissappointment did not look to be in a good mood._ Damn, the heatwave_.But she knew she had to leave early, she went up to her and said "Dr. Lewis, do you mind if I leave early today. I am not feeling really well and just thought if I could leave now , I could come an hour early tomorrow or -"

Neela stopped talking when she saw Susan holding up her hand. "Neela stop, you can leave, you looked stressed out and well I would kill to get out of here right now but I can't , you are lucky, now go before this stupid heat makes me change my mind."

To say Neela was shocked would be a major understatement, she could'nt believe how easy that was, just like that Dr. Lewis was letting her go. A small voice in her head said this was way too easy but she did'nt care. She only knew she wanted to go home .Maybe just maybe things would go her way now.

Neela was feeling great for the first time in a long time, she was leaving... early. She was giddy, like a kid, and she was also happy to see she was'nt the only one suffering from heatwave, it was getting on everybody's nerve, Pratt was yelling now, but nothing compared to how irritated and bitchy Weaver was being.

Things were starting to look up. She was signinig out and ready to make an exit when...

"Hey Neela, you are leaving already? What's gonna happen to all the bets I took? "

Neela turned around, staring at Morris. "You know Morris you are a... ."

Her words were cut off when she felt somebody place a hand on her mouth from behind. Yep, that's Ray. She had a hard time focusing, on what Ray was saying to Morris; her mind was on the hand on her mouth and she was getting that feeling in her stomach again. She held her breath, hoping he'd take his hand away from her mouth quickly, her thoughts running wild.

_I could just graze my lips over his palm, or kiss his fingertips, his fingers with those black nail polish are so sexy..._

"Neela , you alright?"

She heard her name and looked upto him, looking at her with concern.

_Stop looking at me like that_.

She pointed to his hand on her mouth, and Ray moved it.

"I am fine . See you later."

Then she walked out and did'nt look back.

* * *

Neela got back home and took a long shower, she was glad that she was atleast in better clothes, no coat, she was wearing a tank top and long pants, they were comfortable, the heat however was unrelenting . She walked into the kitchen and took out a bottle of cold water and placed it on her neck. 

_Oh that feels good._

She wanted things with Ray to get back to normal. Her feelings were driving her nuts not to mention the fact she did'nt know how he felt, sometimes she thought he felt the same way but she was scared. She did'nt want to screw up their friendship and the fact that they lived together. She liked living with him, but she had to get control of herself, her friendship with Ray was more important than any stupid thoughts that her Ray- obsessed brain was having.

Maybe Pratt was right; she did need to get laid.

_Or I could just kiss Ray once and get it over with; all these feelings might go away. Maybe if I kiss him, I won't feel anything and I'll know that all these feelings are because of some chemical imbalance in my brain and have nothing to do with Ray. Damn I am doing it again. I am thinking about him._

Neela shook her head and turned around , and then she bumped into someone.

_Ray _

* * *

Ray had got back just a little after Neela . She was nowhere to be seen , so he figured she was in the bathroom. He was going to the kitchen when he saw her standing with a bottle to her neck. They had to talk. Last week had been weird, to say the least. He got the feeling she was avoiding him, and he was thankful at times because lately he'd found himself thinking about her, staring at her. He did'nt understand it but he knew she felt something too. He'd decided they had to talk about this. He walked upto her just when she was turning around. 

_His shirt is not buttoned, My lips are so close to his chest, I move my head and I will be kissing it ...oh my God._

She felt him grab her by her arms and step away. "Neela I told you -". He stopped short by the look she gave him. She looked flushed, he had noticed she did'nt move back when she bumped into him. He smiled, " Neela we need to talk."

Neela did not answer; she could'nt do this now with him and his visible sexychest. She tried to move past him, but he stopped her. He moved forward and Neela had to backaway so now she was backed right upto the counter.

She looked up at him "What?".

Ray was glad he got her to stay still, they needed to do this. " Neela, we have to stop this, skirting around each other. You've been avoiding me. "

Neela wished he would'nt do this now. "I am not avoiding you Ray."

She move past him but he grabbed her arm. She turned around and looked at him. He was standing close; too close.

"Neela, come on, its been a week. Talk to me".

Neela looked up at him. She knew he was right but she was'nt going to tell him about what she was _really thinking_.

" Nothings going on, Ray, I promise, things have been just weird lately. "

Ray looked at her, she wasnt going to admit it he knew that, he stepped closer,

"Weird. Like how you hold your breath every time I get close?"

Neela looked up at him; she was holding her breath._ Too close, he's too close_ He was smirking, and she let out the breath, she forgot she was hoding.

" I do not hold my breath when you get close." _yeah right_

Ray had to laugh. " Yeah, like right now, You did'nt stop breathing," he said giving her piercing look.

Neela wanted to be mad at him and deny that it was true, but she could'nt "Okay I admit it, alright? I 've been feeling things, but I have it under control ; you don't have to worry about it. I just need time, and so help me God, Ray, if you tease-"

Neela's words were cut off when she felt Ray's lips on her.

_I am kissing Ray_.

Her mind went blank all she could feel was his lips on hers. It was not passionate, but the feel of his lips made her toes curl.

_this is what they mean by a toe curling kiss_

Her hands were on his chest, and he was holding her by her waist.

He pulled back, but did not let her go, she looked dissappointedand gazed upto him. He gave her a sweet smile and then leaned in again. This time however there was no sweetness ; he kissed her passionately, and she returned it. Her hands moved from his chest and went around his neck as he pulled her closer.

Neela thought she was going to die happy. She felt incredibly wonderful and she wanted to be closer to him. I could kiss him and not feel anything.

_Yeah right. I never want to stop kissing him_.

She didnt want this to stop. She forget about all her concerns about they being roommates or friends. All she could think of was him and how great it felt to be kissing him.

Ray's hands were under her top, just near her waist and she could feel his fingers on her back. She was on fire, her own hands moved from his neck to his shoulders. She slid the shirt off ... and Ray stopped kissing her. She looked up at him confused .

They were both breathless, and then she heard him whisper, "We can't do this. "

Neela felt like she was kicked in the gut, she wanted to cry but he was holding her,

_do not cry ._ She kept telling herself.

Then he smiled.

Neela was confused; she did'nt understand what was he talking about. What did he mean they could'nt do this?

One look at her and Ray knew she misunderstood him. She looked hurt and he quickly explained. "I mean I want to do this right, I don't want to rush into anything. We dont have to rush into anything; I want to take you out on a date."

Neela stared up at him, He wanted to go out with her.

_Well knock me out with a feather_.

She smiled at him. "Okay."

Ray grinned. His smile made her melt and she returned it .

I_ love his smile, it is almost lethal. Oh I am in so much trouble_ "

Wait, we dont have to stop kissing till the date happens or anything right? "

Ray was laughing now, she looked so incredibly beautiful in his arms right now. He kissed her softly on the lips.

"No, we dont. So you can't stop kissing me, huh?"

Neela smiled.

" Shut up , Ray ."

Ray pulled her close and kissed her . He started to lead them towards the couch, when she pulled back and said

" And Barnett, the shirt stays off...".

Ray chuckled. He'd expected Neela to be the shy kind, but he was wrong and he loved it. Leaning in he whispered against her lips.  
"Deal. "

The End


End file.
